Ash Ketchum's Pokémon family
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After putting up with his mother's abuse for most of his life, Ash runs away. He then meets some Pokémon in the woods, who raise him as their own. Rated T for mentioned child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Knock Knock.**

 **Mr. Krabs: Who's there?**

 **Me: God of the Challenge.**

 **Mr. Krabs: God of the Challenge who?**

 **Me: God of the Challenge here with a new story.**

 **Mr. Krabs: I don't get it.**

 **Me: Anyway, this idea got in my head, and I couldn't resist the idea. So now, let's get started.**

 **Mr. Krabs: Mind if I do the Disclaimer?**

 **Me: Go crazy.**

 **Mr. Krabs: My friend GoC owns nothing but the idea for this story.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Pokémon Speak"

* * *

Pallet Town, one of the few places in the world without pollution. However, this town holds a dark secret. In one of the houses, there lives a mother and her son.

The mother, Delia Ketchum, is a 29 year old woman with amber eyes, mahogany hair, a pink blouse, a yellow shirt, a blue dress skirt, and white shoes. Delia Ketchum is a relatively reserved woman, is usually a quiet and cheerful. But it is just a façade. In reality, she is a cold, heartless woman. She was so cold, that her husband left on a Pokémon journey, just to get away.

However, he left his son behind, under the assumption that his wife would love him.

He was wrong.

His son, Ash Ketchum, was a horribly abused child, at the age of three. He has brown eyes and black hair. He wore a yellow and red T-shirt, blue shorts, and red and blacks shoes. Ever since his father left on his journey, his mother beat him daily, for the littlest of things, from not eating all of his vegetables, to not getting home before dark. He was also constantly bullied by Gary Oak, the grandson of the towns Professor, Samuel Oak.

Ash decided that he had had enough.

'If she doesn't want me, why should I stay here?' he thought to himself.

So, after his most recent beating, he made certain that Delia (He stopped thinking of her as his mom a long time ago.) was asleep, and then he grabbed his backpack, made some sandwiches, grabbed some apples and water bottles, and put all of those in his bag. He then ran as fast as he could out of the house, fleeing to the woods.

Meanwhile, five Pokémon were sound asleep. Three of them were females, and the remaining two were males.

The first was a Pokémon called Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen is a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its lower jaw, chest plates and lower torso are cream-colored. It has a horn on its forehead, narrow black eyes, and large, spiny ears. There are toxic spikes running down the length of its back, and its body in encased in extremely hard scales that serve as excellent protection from any attack and stand up when Nidoqueen is excited or provoked. It has a thick, powerful tail. This was the first female.

The second was a Dragonite. Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprouts from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. This was the second female.

The third was an Espeon. Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. This was the third female.

The fourth was a Mienfoo. Mienfoo is a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, round black 'eyebrows,' and pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Mienfoo's chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red. It is a very skillful attacker. This was one of the males.

The fifth and final Pokémon was a Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn is a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear are smooth, and it has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout. The female has a shorter horn than the male. In addition to its rocky hide, its bones are a thousand times harder than human bones. This was the other male.

Nidoqueen was the leader of the group, despite Dragonite's pseudo legendary status. Dragonite herself was second in command. They all lived in the middle of the forest, where no human dares to tread.

Suddenly, Nidoqueen was awoken by the sound of a snapping twig. She lifted herself off the ground in the direction of the sound. It was close. She didn't want to wake the others up, so she stealthily crept up to the source of the noise, and pounced. She had her target pinned to the ground, snarling at it. But, her snarling face was soon replaced by one of surprise. Her target was a human child.

Ash was terrified. He was walking, well limping, Delia had focused on his left leg that night, through the woods, when he was pounced upon by a giant Pokémon. He was freaking out, and started to hyperventilate. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die." He chanted to himself.

Seeing the condition the child before her was in, had awoken Nidoqueen's maternal instincts. So, she got off of him, and scooped him up in a loving embrace. She even licked the top of his head to sooth him.

"It's okay little one." She told him.

Ash looked up at her in surprise. "I can understand you?" he asked her.

"You can understand me?" she asked right back.

Ash nodded his head slowly, worried that she would hurt him.

"That doesn't matter now. What's your name child?" She asked.

"My name is Ash." He said in a whisper.

"That's a cute name. Mine is Sarabi." The now named Sarabi replied

"Can you tell me why you were out here? It's dangerous in these woods." Sarabi scolded/asked.

"No one wants me around. My daddy left, and my mommy hurts me every day." Ash told Sarabi. He didn't know why he was opening up to a Pokémon he just met, but he felt safe in her arms.

Sarabi growled internally. Pokémon children were always raised with loving care in the wild, and to abuse one is a crime only punishable by death.

"Well she can't hurt you anymore." Sarabi said, nuzzling him.

The dam holding back Ash's emotions broke, and all of the pain and suffering he endured over the years flooded out in his tears. He wrapped his arms around Sarabi, and sobbed into her chest.

Sarabi just held him tightly, letting him cry his eyes out. She knew that he needed this. It wasn't good to bottle up your emotions.

"There there now, it's okay, everything's going to be okay." She told him.

The sound of Ash's crying woke up everyone else from there slumber.

"You guys hear something?" Mienfoo asked.

"Sounds like crying." Rhyhorn said.

"Wait, where's Sarabi?" Dragonite asked.

"Over there!" Espeon called.

The four Pokémon rushed through the underbrush, and saw Sarabi cuddling Ash.

"Sarabi." Dragonite said with barely restrained anger. She hated humans with a passion, trainers especially. "Why are you holding a human?"

Sarabi was fully aware of her friend's hatred of humans, but wasn't worried. Every time they sparred, Sarabi came out on top. "Because he is going to be staying with us from now on." Sarabi stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Why?! He's a filthy, disgusting human! Did you forget what they do to us? They capture us in those little balls and take us away from our families!" Dragonite roared, scaring Ash in the process.

Sarabi noticed this, and set Ash down on the ground. She then rushed towards Dragonite, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her against a tree. "Let's make one thing clear, Stormfly. He is going to stay with us, whether you like it or not. And if I hear that you tried to make him feel bad, or hurt him, I will Sludge Bomb you into the next century. Got it?" Sarabi snarled.

The now named Stormfly nodded reluctantly. She knew that Sarabi wasn't kidding.

Mienfoo, Rhyhorn, and Espeon decided that if the human was going to stay with them, they should introduce themselves.

"Hey kid." Mienfoo said.

"Hi." Ash said shyly.

After that, there was a bit of awkward silence. No one knew what to say.

Mienfoo decided it would be better to try and continue the conversation.

"So, where're ya from?" he asked.

"Nowhere." Ash said quickly.

"Oh, you're an outcast! That's great, so are we!" Mienfoo said.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Rhyhorn asked. He already knew that Sarabi wanted the kid to stay with him, but they weren't sure if the feeling was mutual.

Ash nodded rapidly. He figured anywhere was better than Pallet Town.

"Great! I'm Timon." The now named Timon said.

"I'm Pumbaa." The now named Pumbaa said.

"And I'm Dulcinea." The now named Dulcinea said.

"I'm Ash." Our hero said shyly.

He then noticed Stormfly was just getting on her feet after Sarabi pinned her against the tree.

He slowly walked up to her, and helped her up.

Stormfly wasn't too pleased with help from a human, but didn't do anything, Sarabi's threat still fresh on her mind.

"Hi." Ash said quietly.

"Hey." Stormfly responded.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Stormfly." She replied.

"I'm Ash."

"Good to know." Stormfly said. She had to admit, in the short time that she knew this kid, he was growing on her.

"Okay sweetie, bed time." Sarabi said, lifting Ash off the ground, and into her arms.

"But I'm not sleepy." He yawned.

"Sure you're not." Sarabi chuckled.

Soon, everyone was in bed, getting some much needed rest. Timon was sleeping on Pumbaa's stomach, Dulcinea was curled up into a ball, Stormfly was leaning against a tree, and Sarabi was sleeping on her stomach, while Ash cuddled into her side, where he had the best sleep he ever had.

* * *

 **Me: And that's a wrap.**

 **Mr. Krabs: So, what moves do they know?**

 **Me: Glad you asked. The moves they know are the following:**

 **Sarabi: Superpower, Sludge Bomb, Bulldoze, Body Slam**

 **Stormfly: Wing Attack, Safeguard, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail**

 **Dulcinea: Psych Up, Future Sight, Psybeam, Swift**

 **Timon: Force Palm, Calm Mind, Swift, Double Slap**

 **Pumbaa: Bulldoze, Rock Blast, Scary Face, Fury Attack**

 **Mr. Krabs: Those are some good moves. Now, what's going to-HOLD IT!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Mr. Krabs: Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly. READERS! HEY, YOU OUT THERE, YES YOU! IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS STORY, YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

 **Me: Well said. Say, did you ever regret doing the episode, "One Course Meal"?**

 **Mr. Krabs: All the time. Not sure what the director was thinking when we did that episode.**

 **Me: And before anyone asks, yes, the Pokémon are named after characters from movies and TV shows. Anyone who can guess them all, get's a shout out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I would've uploaded one of my Omnitrix wielder stories, but I've been wanting to do this chapter forever! So here it is chapter 2 of "Ash Ketchum's Pokémon Family!"**

 **For those of you who don't remember, Ash's family consists of the following:**

 **Sarabi the Nidoqueen**

 **Stormfly the Dragonite**

 **Dulcinea the Espeon**

 **Timon the Mienfoo**

 **and Pumbaa the Rhyhorn.**

* * *

The sun rose on the Pokémon, as well as on their most recent member. Ash woke up, and he stretched like a meowth. He looked at the morning sun, and felt truly happy. But, he still felt sad about his past. He decided to go for a walk to clear his mind.

Timon and Pumbaa woke up and saw Ash walking away.

"Gee, he looks blue." Timon muttered to Pumbaa.

"I'd say tan." Pumbaa said.

"No no no, I mean he's depressed." Timon clarified.

"Oh." Said Pumbaa, understanding what Timon meant.

The two jogged up to Ash.

"Kid what's eating ya?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nothing. He's at the top of the food chain." Timon joked, but only he was laughing. However, his laughing woke up Sarabi, Stormfly, and Dulcinea. Sarabi panicked for a moment when she didn't see Ash sleeping at her side, but calmed down when she saw him with Timon and Pumbaa.

Timon saw that his joke wasn't making anyone else laugh but himself.

"Ash, where're you going?" Sarabi asked.

"I just don't understand why she would do that to me." Ash answered, talking about Delia.

"Anything we can do?" Pumbaa asked. He liked Ash and wanted to help.

"Not unless you can change the past." Ash said sadly.

"You know Ash, it's times like this my buddy Timon here says, you gotta put your behind, in your past." Pumbaa said.

"No no no."

"Uh, I mean-"

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's you gotta put your past, behind ya. Look kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?" Timon asked.

"Right." Ash answered

"Wrong!" Timon said, poking Ash in the nose "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well that's not what I was taught." Ash replied.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." Timon said, clearing his throat. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Ash asked. He never heard anything like that before.

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries." Pumbaa explained.

 _Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase_

 _Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze_

 _Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

 _Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem free, philosophy_

 _Timon: Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's our motto." Pumbaa answered.

"What's a motto?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Timon joked, as he and everyone else in the clearing laughed at the pun.

"You know kid. These two words will solve all your problems." Stormfly said.

"That's right, take Pumbaa for example." Timon said.

 _Timon: Why, when he was a young Rhyhorn_

 _Pumbaa: When I was a young Rhyhorn_

"Very nice." Timon muttered, twisting his finger in his ear.

"Thanks." Said Pumbaa.

 _Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

 _He could clear the Savannah after every meal_

 _Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

 _And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

 _And oh, the shame,_

 _Stormfly: He was ashamed_

 _Thoughta changin' my name,_

 _Dulcinea: Oh, what's in a name?_

 _And I got downhearted,_

 _Sarabi: How did you feel?_

 _Every time that I far-_

 _Timon: (covers Pumbaa's mouth) Pumbaa, not in front of the kid,_

 _Pumbaa: Oh sorry_

Ash looked confused for a second, and then saw Timon hoisting Pumbaa on a chair made from a vine.

 _Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase_

 _Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze_

 _Ash: It means no worries for the rest of your days,_

 _Timon: Yeah, sing it, kid_

 _Timon, Pumbaa, and Ash: It's our problem-free_

 _Sarabi, Stormfly, and Dulcinea: Philosophy,_

 _All: Hakuna Matata_

A short while later, Sarabi, Stormfly, Dulcinea, Timon, and Pumbaa took Ash to where they really lived. It was paradise.

"Welcome, to our humble home!" Timon said dramatically.

"You live here?" Ash asked in awe.

"We live wherever we want." Dulcinea said.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests heh." Stormfly chuckled.

"It's beautiful." Ash said.

Five minutes later, Pumbaa belched.

"I'm starved." He said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cheeseburger." Ash said.

"Eh heh, we're fresh out of cheeseburgers." Timon said sheepishly.

"Any hot dogs?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Na ah." Timon said.

"Broccoli?" Ash asked desperately.

"Nope." Timon said.

"Sweetie, if you're going to live with us, you have to eat like us." Sarabi told Ash.

"She's right. Hey, here's a good spot to rustle up some grub." Timon said, pointing to a log.

Pumbaa used his horn to lift it, revealing a smorgasbord of bugs. **(A.N. Not bug type Pokémon, actual bugs. Just wanted to clear that up.)**

"Ew, what's that?" Ash asked.

"A grub. What's it look like?" Timon answered, holding up a large grub.

"Ew, gross." Ash said, looking squeamish at the sight.

"Hmm. Tastes like chicken." Timon said.

"Slimy yet satisfying." Pumbaa said, after slurping up a very large worm.

"These are rare delicacies." Timon said, as he picked a bug and took a bite out of it. "Pecans, with a very pleasant crunch." He said, finishing it.

"You learn to love 'em." Pumbaa said through a mouthful of bugs.

"I'm telling ya kid, this is the great life, no rules, no responsibilities." Timon said, carrying a leaf platter full of them, and reaching into a log, pulling out a blue bug in the process. "Oh the little cream filled kind." He commented, before eating it in one bite.

"And best of all, no worries." Timon said, walking up to Ash with the bug platter. "Well kid?"

Ash looked reluctant.

"If you don't like it, we have tons of berries growing here." Dulcinea told him.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata." Ash said. He then picked up a red and orange grub the size of his hand, and slurped it down. After words, he smiled.

"Slimy, yet satisfying." Ash said.

"That's it." Timon said calmly.

Over the years, Ash grew up with his family. They played together, laughed together, ate together, and slept together.

Now, everyone was marching on a log, and into the forest.

 _Sarabi, Stormfly, Dulcinea, Timon, and Pumbaa:_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

Then Ash picked up from there. He had grown over the years. He was now as tall as Stormfly's shoulder, and his hair had gotten wild. He also had some muscles from growing up in the wild. He wore clothes he had gotten from doing odd jobs in Pallet Town. However, no one recognized him, so he told how his mother had abused him. The police checked it out, and proved Delia guilty. They couldn't tell Ash, because he had disappeared into the wilderness.

 _Ash: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

 _All:It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

Timon jumped off a log and into the pond, and did a cannonball.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Pumbaa did a swan dive.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Dulcinea back flipped into the water.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Stormfly flew into the water.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Sarabi did a twist dive.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Ash went to jump off, but the log was worn down from all of the other Pokemon jumping off, and snapped under him, making him cause a huge wave when he splashed down, which pushed everyone out of the pond.

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

Ash's hair was even messier, so he shook his head to fix, splashing everyone with water droplets. Everyone then walked off into the forest, saying "Hakuna Matata" as they did so.

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

* * *

 **And, finished! That's all for now folks. If you have a Pokemon you want Ash to catch that's based off of a movie/tv character, send what Pokemon, who it's based off of, and when you want Ash to catch them.**

 **And as I promised, a shout out to everyone who guessed where the names were from. So here's a shoutout to: a guest reviewer named "guy on a phone" and Kittykitty11. Sorry GeneralHyna, you would've gotten one too, but you forgot Dulcinea.**

 **Sorry that I didn't give the whole abused thing more story time, but I couldn't think of anything.**

 **See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, this was a long time coming. This is chapter 3 of "Ash Ketchum's Pokémon Family". In this chapter, Ash will start his journey.**

 **Ash's family consists of the following:**

 **Sarabi the Nidoqueen**

 **Stormfly the Dragonite**

 **Dulcinea the Espeon**

 **Timon the Mienfoo**

 **Pumbaa the Rhyhorn**

 **Key:**

" **Pokédex/Pokémon attack"**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

'Thinking'

"Pokémon Speak"

* * *

It had been 7 years since Ash had run away from home, and five since Delia had been found out for who she really is. In that time, Professor Oak had gained custody. He had decided that Ash should stay with the Pokémon that took him in. There was no reason not to. Besides, said Pokémon would probably tear his lab apart trying to get to him.

On this night, however, was the last night Ash would spend in his family's paradise. He planned on taking his family with him, but he would miss his home. But that didn't mean he wasn't happy to finally start his journey!

He was currently gazing at the stars.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokémon Master. I will take down my father. I will show him who the greatest trainer of all is. That is what I"

"ASH!"

Ash immediately fell off the log he was sitting on. He turned around and saw his mother Sarabi. And she wasn't happy with him at the moment. He was supposed to be asleep half an hour ago!

"What are you doing? You should be asleep!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Mom." Ash muttered. Ash had started calling Sarabi "Mom" a couple days after Delia was arrested. However, when they went on the road, they decided to let him call her Sarabi.

Sarabi look softened, and became one of kindness.

"Come on you, bedtime!" Sarabi said. She then tucked Ash under her arm, and carried him off to their sleeping area. All of them had slept together in a bundle for many years.

"Come on Mom, I'm too old for this!" Ash complained.

"Until you're too big for me to carry, you're not too old for this." Sarabi replied cheekily.

Ash relented, and let his mom carry him to bed.

That night, however, Ash dreamt about starting with each of the starters. But neither Bulbasaur, Charmander, nor Squirtle seemed right for him. He was wondering if Professor Oak had a different Pokémon for him to start with.

* * *

The next morning, the town's resident Dodrio sounded its wake up call.

Dodrio is a large, wingless, three-headed avian Pokémon. Each head has a long, sharp beak and a black feathered, V-shaped crest. It has bristly brown feathers covering its heads and upper body, while its lower half has a smooth layer of black feathers. Its wingless body rests on two long and slender, but powerful legs with anisodactyl feet and sharp claws on each toe.

However, Ash was already on his way to professor Oak's lab. Timon and Pumbaa wouldn't let him sleep past the crack of dawn. They had threatened him with Pumbaa's flatulence. Saddam's mustard gas had nothing on a Pumbaa fart!

Ash was currently wearing an outfit Professor Oak had bought for him. **(A.N. It's the outfit from the Advanced Generation series. Look it up.)**

'Note to self, find a way to get back at them for that.' Ash thought to himself. He mentally shuddered at when he first smelled Pumbaa's "Special Power" as Timon sometimes called it. It wasn't long before he had arrived at Professor Oak's lab.

He knocked on the door to reveal the sleepy professor with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Professor Oak is a 48 year old man with black eyes and grey hair. It used to be brown, but taking care of Pokémon is very stressful! He wore a white lab coat over a red shirt, light brown pants, and dark brown shoes.

"Morning Ash, you're early." Oak said with a yawn. The coffee had yet to kick in.

"I didn't want to put up with Gary." Ash said.

Oak understood what Ash meant. Even after finding out that Ash had been abused, Gary was still a bully. He constantly flaunted his Pokémon knowledge, even though Ash knew more about Pokémon than Gary did. What did you expect, he was RAISED by Pokémon, and he was bound to learn a thing or two. Fortunately, the coffee had kicked in, and Oak was more alert.

"Well Ash, knowing you, you'll want a different starter than the usual three?" Oak asked.

"Yes professor." Ash replied.

"Luckily for you, I found one nibbling on some electric wires." Oak explained. "I used my Capture Smeargle to catch it."

Ash knew about Oak's 2 Smeargles. He had one for battles, and one for capturing wild Pokémon. His battling Smeargle knew the moves **Lock-On** , **Hyper Beam** , **Aerial Ace** , and **Shadow Ball**. These moves were to help his Battle Smeargle go up against Pokémon with a type advantage, or were not affected by the moves of his type. His Capture Smeargle knew the moves **Mean Look** , **False Swipe** , **Spore** ,and **Sweet Scent**. These moves were the best for capturing Pokémon. **Mean Look** made it impossible to run away from a battle, **Sweet Scent** would lure in wild Pokémon, **Spore** would make them fall asleep, and **False Swipe** was known for making a Pokémon go on its last legs in one hit.

Professor Oak walked up to the stand where he usually kept the Pokéballs that held the three Kanto starters. He pressed a button, and a fourth Pokéball came out of the center. It had a lightning bolt on it. Professor Oak picked up the Pokéball from inside. It was a Pikachu.

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs.

"A Pikachu." Ash muttered.

"Hey man, how's it going?" the Pikachu asked calmly.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Ash asked back.

Oak would've been surprised, if Ash hadn't told him a year ago. He found out about it when he saw Ash talk down an irritated Zebstrika from one of his trainers that went to the Unova region.

"Good." Pikachu replied. "Any chance you can get me out of here? I just want to be out of that Pokéball."

"Sure, you can stay out." Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "The name's Storm."

"Mine's Ash." Ash said.

"Well Ash, it looks like you're ready to go." Oak said. "Just let me give you your Pokédex and Pokéballs."

Ash nodded as the Professor gave him ten Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

The Pokédex has 22 buttons in total, all for looking up Pokémon, and transferring their Pokéballs to the ranch. It also serves as identification. **(A.N. You all know what it looks like, don't bug me about this.)**

"Thanks Professor. For everything." Ash said, referring to how Oak was his guardian, but his family was back home in the forest. The Professor nodded, and Ash ran to the forest.

When he got back, he saw his family was settling down to breakfast, which consisted of various grubs and berries. Storm raised an eyebrow, and then his jaw dropped when he saw his trainer slurp up an earth worm.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked.

"Enjoying a tasty meal of the food we love the most!" Timon said.

"Not like." Pumbaa said.

"LOVE!" The two Pokémon exclaimed in unison, before munching down on some beetles.

Storm, while slightly disgusted, was hungry, so he sat down to breakfast. Turns out, he enjoyed the taste of bugs. He munched happily alongside the happy family.

After breakfast, Ash put his family in their new Pokéballs. He didn't want some jerk to try and capture them. He then set off through route 1. Normally, the Spearows would be a problem, but Ash and his family had befriended one of the higher up members of the flock. His name was "Iago".

"HEY ASH!"

Ash looked up and saw his old friend Iago flying down to him.

Iago, like all Spearows, is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. He has rough, brown plumage on his head with a short, hooked beak. Iago's underside is beige with two thin stripes. Iago's light pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish red with lighter edges. His back is black, and he has three brown tail feathers.

Iago flew down, and landed on Ash's other shoulder.

"Great to see ya again kid!" Iago said. He and Ash had spent many an afternoon screwing around, and talking about their dreams. Iago wanted to live a life of rest and relaxation, but he wanted to EARN it.

"Great to see you Iago!" Ash greeted his friend. He then introduced Iago to Storm, and the two hit it off. They then heard a scream of terror. They ran to the source. They saw a young girl being attacked by a Gyarados, her Staryu and Starmie laying on the ground unconscious.

Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbell on each side of its face.

Staryu is a golden-brown sea star-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's left "leg". If any of Staryu's appendages are lost, it can grow them back with ease provided the core is still intact. The core resembles a red jewel and is similar to a madreporite.

Starmie is a violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front. Starmie's jewel core, which can glow in seven colors, has developed to resemble a cut precious stone. A second set of semi-attached arms have formed, and are able to spin 360°. Starmie can emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. It can sometimes launch itself out of the water and fly through the air for short periods.

The girl had red hair, jean shorts held up by red suspenders, and a yellow shirt. A broken fishing rod and a scorched bike lay broken not far from her.

'Should've guessed.' Ash thought to himself. He quickly scanned Storm and the rest of his family to see who would be his best bet. He then grabbed Dulcinea and Pumbaa's Pokéballs, and threw them.

"DULCINEA, PUMBAA, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled as his two family members came out. They saw the situation, and got into a battle stance.

"Dulcinea, use **Swift** , Pumbaa use **Rock Blast** , and Storm use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash exclaimed.

The three Pokémon fired their attacks. Dulcinea fired stars from the gem on her forehead; Pumbaa summoned rocks from his horn and launched them, and Storm summoned electricity from the sacks on his face, and fired it at the Gyarados. The attacks hit their mark, and Gyarados fell, defeated. Ash picked up an empty Pokéballs from his belt.

"POKÉBALL, GO!" He yelled, and he threw the Pokéball at Gyarados. When it hit it, Gyarados was sucked in. The ball shook many times, before it stopped with a click, signifying that Ash had successfully caught Gyarados. The Pokéball went straight to Oak's lab, due to Ash already having six Pokémon. He ran to where the girl was. She was still frozen in fear. Ash gently shook her shoulders, making her snap out of her stupor.

"Thank you." The girl said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "You really saved me."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ash said, patting her on the back. "Just be more careful when you're fishing, you might hook another Gyarados."

The girl shuddered at the idea. She then decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Misty." She said, holding out her hand.

"My name is Ash." Ash said, shaking her hand. Misty heard his name from the news five years ago. Most people did. Ash then pointed to his Pokémon. "And these are Storm, Dulcinea, Pumbaa, and Iago."

Misty then looked over and saw her fishing rod and bike were ruined, and sighed.

"Should've been more careful with where I put my stuff." She muttered.

"Hey Ash, aren't you forgetting something?" Iago asked.

"Oh right!" Ash said, slapping his hand to his forehead. He picked up another one of his Pokéballs, and tapped Iago with it. It clicked without a struggle. Iago's Pokéball then went straight back to Oak's lab.

'First a Gyarados, and now a Spearow.' Ash thought. 'Boy, is Oak gonna be surprised.'

Before Ash could do anything else, Storm pointed up to the sky. Everyone looked, and their jaws all dropped in awe. Ho-Oh was flying across the sky, over a rainbow.

Ho-Oh is an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Ho-Oh's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

"Lady Ho-Oh." Pumbaa said in awe. Seeing Lady Ho-Oh was a great honor. She didn't normally reveal herself to humans.

A feather floated down in front of Ash, and he gently grasped it.

"One of her feathers!" Dulcinea gasped. It was a greater honor to receive one of her feathers. It meant that you had her blessing.

Ash placed the feather in his shirt pocket, for safe keeping. He planned on getting a small locket to place it in, so he would always have it with him.

"What Pokémon was that?" Misty asked, still looking at the sky.

"Ho-Oh, a legendary Pokémon of the Johto region. Legend has it; she created the beast trio of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, after they had perished in a fire. Some say they used to be a Jolteon, a Flareon, and a Vaporeon before they died and then resurrected." Ash said, shocking Misty with this information. Professor Oak had taught him a lot about Pokémon.

 **(A.N. This is an actual fan theory; I'm not making this up!)**

"We should get going. I'll take you to the next town." Ash said as he stood up, and offered Misty his hand. Misty grabbed it, and pulled herself up. After Ash returned Dulcinea and Pumbaa and Misty got her stuff together, they headed off to Viridian city.

* * *

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF VIRIDAN CITY! ATTENTION CITIZENS OF VIRIDAN CITY! WE HAVE REPORTS OF POSSIBLE POKÉMON THIEVES IN OUR AREA! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR SUSPICIOUS STRANGERS!" An Officer Jenny said into a loud speaker.

All Officer Jenny's have auburn eyes and cerulean hair. Yes, I said all. Officer Jenny is not a single entity. Rather, there is many Jenny's working as police officers across the various regions of the Pokémon world.

"REPEAT! BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR SUSPICIOUS LOOKING-" she stopped when she saw Ash and Misty walking past. She thought it was suspicious that a Pokémon was out of its Pokéball. "Speak of the devil!"

As Ash and Misty walked past the police station, Jenny reached out and grabbed Ash by the back of his sweater.

"Hold it! And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon you two?" Jenny asked.

"To the Pokémon center, where else?" Ash replied.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said sheepishly. "I thought you might be stealing it. There have been sightings of Pokémon thieves running around lately."

Ash and Misty gave her a flat look.

"So, let me see if I'm following this right." Ash said. "You saw a Pikachu outside of a Pokéball, sitting on my shoulder of its own free will mind you, and you think I'm stealing it?"

"Ok ok, I'll admit, not my best call." Jenny said. "Right up there with that time I tasered a guy who said "shotgun". He had spilled some alcohol on himself, and well, he caught on fire."

"Shotgun? As in, what someone says when they want the front seat?" Misty deadpanned.

"It was the first time I heard it, so I panicked and grabbed my taser, and well…." Jenny said. "Okay, tell you what? How about I show you kids to the Pokémon center?"

Ash and Misty nodded. They hadn't been to the Pokémon center before, and they could use some directions. Jenny told them the way, and the two headed off. What they didn't notice, was a fishing rod come down, and steal the wanted posters. It reeled the poster up to a hot air balloon. One was a woman with magenta long hair. She wore a white Team Rocket uniform. The other was a man with violet hair that was shoulder length and wearing the same uniform. He looked like a pretty boy.

"A wanted poster?" the woman asked. "How flattering."

"Flattering?" the man asked incredulously. "This picture makes me look terrible."

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you." The woman teased.

"Exactly." The man said.

"We'll show these bumpkins." The woman declared.

"The people of Viridian city will be sorry that they ever saw this face." The man said.

"We're all sorry to see your face!"

The owner of the clever joke was a Pokémon called Meowth. Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail. His ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is normally a quadruped, but this one has the ability to walk on his hind legs. He can freely manipulate his claws, retracting them when he wants to move silently. The tip of his tail curls tightly.

"Stay focused!" Meowth scoffed. "We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget!"

"Absolutely." The woman said.

"Of course." The man said.

"And just remember. I'm the top cat!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You got it." The man said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty had just gotten to the Pokémon center. It was there that they saw Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy has blue eyes and pink hair. She also wears a nurse's uniform. Like Jenny, Joy's are spread all over the Pokémon world.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center. How can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My Pokémon and I were attacked by a Gyarados, but my friend Ash caught it, so we need our Pokémon looked at." Misty said quickly.

"I'll do what I can." Nurse Joy said. She took Misty and Ash's Pokéballs along with Storm to get checked up on.

"Hey Misty, maybe you should phone home, tell them what happened." Ash said. Misty was reluctant, but did so anyway. Ash noticed the look on her face, and stored that information for later. He then dialed Oak's number.

"Oh, hello Ash." Oak said. "I just got the Pokémon you sent me. They are doing remarkably well. Granted, I'm annoyed that you sent a Gyarados and a Spearow, but at the same time I'm glad."

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"You see, when Gary left on his journey, he said that you wouldn't catch a single Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian city, and I bet a million dollars he'd be wrong!" Oak cheered.

"Only you Professor, only you." Ash muttered good naturedly. "Before I forget, I have something to show you."

Oak now had his attention on Ash's shirt pocket, and saw the rainbow wing he had gotten earlier.

"Ash, is that-"

"A feather from Ho-Oh? Yes it is." Ash said quietly.

"Ash, you best keep that item close." Oak warned. "If anyone found that you have one of those, criminal organizations would be after you."

"I promise I'll keep it close." Ash said, placing the feather back in his shirt pocket. He then heard a doorbell ring from Oak's end.

"Oh, my pizza has arrived." Oak said, looking at the door. "It was very nice talking to you Ash. And good luck!" Oak then hung up.

"Good old Professor Oak." Ash said.

Ash then heard Nurse Joy calling him and Misty over.

"You're Pokémon are fully restored." Nurse Joy said. "I recommend NOT trying to battle anymore angry Gyarados."

Misty and Ash chuckled sheepishly at what Nurse Joy said. Battling an angry Gyarados isn't very wise.

Ash and Misty then decided to hit the town. They had each stocked up on Pokéballs, Potions, food, and water. Ash himself had gotten a pendant to keep his feather in, for safe keeping. Ash had also trained his Pokémon for future battles. Granted, Stormfly didn't really NEED training. She's a freaking Dragonite for crying out loud!

After a long day of training, Ash and Misty headed back to the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy gave them a room with two beds. Before the duo could go to bed, they heard the alarm go off.

"YOU'RE ATTENTION PLEASE!" Jenny said through the loud speaker. "OUR VIRIDIAN CITY RADAR SYSTEM HAS DETECTED AN AIR CRAFT BELONGING TO A GANG OF DANGEROUS POKÉMON THIEVES! IF YOU HAVE A POKÉMON IN YOUR POSSESSION, EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION!"

* * *

Above the Pokémon center, the two criminals from earlier were above the Pokémon center.

"Guess we woke up this sleepy dump." The woman chuckled.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals!" the man said angrily. "They should welcome Team Rocket."

"We'll teach them to respect that name." the woman sneered.

"And when we snatch all their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat!" Meowth declared.

"We know Meowth, we know." The two humans said tiredly. They had been hearing him go on about this all day. They then each pulled out their Pokéballs.

"EKANS! KOFFING! ATTACK!" They ordered, as they threw their Pokéballs.

* * *

The Pokéballs crashed through the roof, and two Pokémon were set free, an Ekans and a Koffing.

Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth.

Koffing is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below the face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode.

Koffing used his **Smog** attack to fill up the main room with gas, creating a smokescreen.

"Who are they?" Ash asked. Storm's hackles were raised, and his cheeks sparked with anticipation.

"Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

*Insert motto here*

 **(A.N. I may be cruel, but I'm not THAT cruel!)**

After the smoke cleared, Ash, Storm, Misty and Nurse Joy could see Team Rocket in all of their glory. Or lack thereof.

"Did that Meowth just talk, or has my brain finally melted from all of Pumbaa's flatulence?" Ash asked.

"No, I heard it too." Misty said. "And flatulence?"

"Later." Ash said.

"Yeah, I can talk." Meowth said. "What of it?"

"Never mind that." James said. "We're here for the Pokémon."

"You're wasting your time." Nurse Joy said. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon."

"Well, that may be so." Jessie said. "But I wouldn't be at all surprised if we were to find some Pokémon gems among all the junk."

"Them's fighting words!" Storm exclaimed, as he jumped onto the ground.

"You want these Pokémon?" Ash asked calmly, nodding his head to the back room. "You'll have to get passed me first."

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie asked.

"Had a burst of courage, did we?" James sneered.

Ash just smirked and pulled out Timon, Pumbaa, and Dulcinea's Pokéballs before turning to Nurse Joy and Misty. "I'll hold them off; you two get the Pokémon to safety."

"But Ash-" Misty tried to say.

"Don't worry; I can handle these ugly creeps." Ash said.

"Who are you calling ugly!?" Jessie exclaimed.

"You're so ugly, you could get a checkup at this Pokémon center, and no one would ask questions." Ash mocked, while Nurse Joy and Misty went to send the Pokémon somewhere else. Ash remembered what Stormfly had taught him: If you get your opponent angry enough, they'll make mistakes.

"You little brat!" James shouted. "KOFFING, ATTACK!"

Koffing charged forward, spreading out more gases.

"EKANS GO!" Jessie commanded, and Ekans attacked as well.

"TIMON, PUMBAA, DULCINEA, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled, and he threw the Pokéballs, unleashing his family. "Go get them guys!"

Timon jumped onto Pumbaa's back, while Storm jumped onto Dulcinea's back.

"What rare Pokémon." Jessie drawled.

"Let's capture them!" Meowth exclaimed.

"HAKUNA MATATA!" Timon yelled, as the Pokémon charged into battle.

"Dulcinea, use **Psybeam** , and Storm, use **Thunderbolt** on Koffing! Timon, use **Swift** , and Pumbaa use **Bulldoze** on Ekans!" Ash exclaimed.

The red gem on Dulcinea's forehead shines and she released a multicolored beam from it at Koffing.

Storm summoned electricity from the sacks on his face, and fired it at Koffing.

Timon spread his arms wide open, forming multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around himself. He then puts his hands together, firing the stars at Ekans.

Pumbaa stomped the ground, creating a shockwave that raced towards Ekans, while he himself charged forward with Timon on his back.

The combined attacks sent Team Rocket into the wall.

"Come on guys, we gotta help Misty and Nurse Joy!" Ash exclaimed, as he and his Pokémon raced to the storage room. When he got inside, he saw that Nurse Joy and Misty were watching as the Pokéballs were being transported to Pewter city. Then, the lights went out.

"Hey, the lights!" Misty exclaimed.

"They must've cut the power." Nurse Joy said solemnly. She then had a smile on her face. "But we've got our own Pika-Power source!"

Behind a glass wall, several Pikachu were supplying their electricity to help run the backup generator. They were all running on a treadmill.

"Look at all the Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed.

"Run run run run!" The Pikachus chanted as they ran.

Ash noticed that the room the Pikachu were in lead to the Pokémon center's waiting room. An idea came to his head.

"SURPRISE!"

The source of the voice was Koffing, who crashed through the wall, scattering the Pokéballs.

"I thought we dealt with you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Get those Pokéballs!" Nurse Joy shouted.

"Got it." Ash said. "Timon, Pumbaa, keep them busy!"

"Aye aye mon captain!" Timon exclaimed, before he jumped onto Pumbaa's back. The Rhyhorn then charged into battle.

While Timon and Pumbaa held off Team Rocket, Ash, Misty, Nurse Joy, Storm and Dulcinea hurried to get the Pokéballs into the transporter.

However, Ekans and Koffing managed to get the upper hand. Fortunately, Ash had a backup plan. He called back Timon and Pumbaa to their Pokéballs, before grabbing Storm and Dulcinea and ran out of the room.

"Don't let him get away!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Grab his Pokémon!" Jessie ordered to Ekans and Koffing who ran after them.

Ash lured them to the waiting room, before standing in front of the desk.

"Storm, call the other Pikachu here." Ash said quietly.

"Got it." Storm said. He then turned to where the backup generator room led into the waiting room. "HEY GUYS, OVER HERE!"

The other Pikachus jumped over the wall, and stood by Storm. They all then fired several **Thunder Shock** attacks, charging up Storm, and shocking Team Rocket, all except for Meowth.

"Do I have to do everything?" Meowth scoffed. "Those mice are cat food. Just wait, Storm, you're mine!"

"Hey Ash, should I do it now?" Pikachu asked excitedly.

Ash smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"Go for it." He said.

Storm smirked as well, and signaled all of the Pikachus to attack Team Rocket together.

"What's this?" Meowth asked confusedly.

"Let's just say things are about to get pretty shocking." Ash said.

Team Rocket then noticed that all of the Pikachus were charging up their electricity.

"Uh Oh." James muttered.

"EAT MY **THUNDERBOLT**!"  Storm yelled, before he and all of the Pikachus attacked as one, shocking Team Rocket, causing tons of damage. It got so bad, that Koffing involuntarily released a lot of gas. The electricity was conducted by it, and it created a big explosion! It was so big; it blew up the Pokémon center.

Officer Jenny came to a screeching halt on her motorcycle.

"Too late." She said. "But not for the fireworks."

* * *

The explosion sent Team Rocket to their balloon, and they held on by a rope.

"Great, a cat losing to a mouse." Jessie mocked.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu. Not to mention that kid's other rare Pokémon." Meowth said. "What were those other two anyway? I recognize the Rhyhorn and the Pikachu, but I never saw those other two before."

"They were an Espeon and a Mienfoo, from the Johto and Unova regions respectively." James answered. "And that Pikachu is also certainly very rare! A perfect prize!"

"Lets it, and all of his other Pokémon!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Perhaps we will." Meowth said.

Suddenly, their balloon popped a hole, and they were all sent flying.

* * *

The next morning, the Pokémon center was destroyed. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Timon and Pumbaa were able to get their health restored.

"The Viridian city Pokémon were transported here safely." The Pewter city Nurse Joy said.

Viridian Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were checking to make sure all of the Pokémon were safe.

"Thanks sis." Viridian Nurse Joy said gratefully. "Ash, Misty, and Storm are heading your way. To Pewter city. If they can get safely through the Viridian forest."

"Don't worry." Jenny said. "From what I've seen, those three can take pretty good care of themselves."

"Well I hope you're right." Joy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Viridian forest, Misty screamed in fear.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"Look, over there." Misty whimpered.

Ash looked to where Misty pointed, and saw a Caterpie. Caterpie is a serpentine Pokémon that resembles the larvae of the Spicebush Swallowtail. It is a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. It also has large yellow eyes with black pupils. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna (osmeterium) on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort.

"Seriously Mist?" Ash deadpanned. "A Caterpie? What are you gonna do if we run into, I don't know, an angry herd of Tauros?"

"Bugs are disgusting!" Misty shrieked.

"I'll admit, bugs are disgusting looking, but bug type Pokémon are kind of cool if you ask me." Ash said. "Heck, I grew up on bugs and berries. Not bug types though." He added, so not to freak out Caterpie. However, Misty was disgusted.

"You ate bugs!?"

"Well, yeah." Ash said. "I was raised by Pokémon, and if I was going to live with them, I had to eat like them."

Misty, while still disgusted dropped the topic. Ash then approached the Caterpie. It immediately climbed onto his shoulder.

"Hey there little guy." Ash said kindly. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" The Caterpie said. "My name is Raymond, but everybody call me Ray."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ray." Ash said. He then pulled out a Pokéball. "When I catch you, you'll go straight to Professor Oak's lab. I want you to be on your best behavior."

Ray nodded, before he tapped the Pokéball. It clicked without hesitation, and it went straight to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash and Misty then moved on, until Ash tripped over something.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but what did I trip over?" Ash wondered. He then saw an ancient Pokéball. It was gold colored, and was gold on top, while blue on the bottom. Ash picked it up.

"Looks like, such a worthless beat up piece of junk." Ash said, while looking it over. He then noticed something on the side. "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

 **(A.N. Did anyone figure out where I'm going with this yet?)**

Ash then rubbed it, and the ball glowed red, before it opened up and fired out a lot of fireworks. Then, a ton of smoke came out of the button, and a large being came out.

"WHOOOOAAAA, OI!" it exclaimed with its neck cracking. It was revealed to be a Lucario. Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy.

But this Lucario was a muscular Lucario, with pointy ears, curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, and black ponytail with a gold bead that holds it, gold cuffs on both wrists and one earring, red waistband. Where his legs would be, there was a smoky tail. And he was extremely tall!

"Ten thousand years, will give you such a crick in the neck!" he said, leaning down to Ash, Storm, and Misty. "Hang on a second!"

He lifted them up effortlessly, and placed them on a nearby tree. He then lifted his head off of his shoulders, turned it 360 degrees, and placed it back on his shoulders.

"Wow! Does it feel good to be out of there!" he cheered while turning the end of his tail into a microphone. "Hey there, boy! How ya doin'? Where ya from? What's your name?"

He put the microphone near Ash's mouth just as he, Misty and Storm managed to get back on solid ground. While he was a bit put off by this Lucario's behavior, he answered his last question anyway.

"Uh... Ash."

"Ash. Hello, Ash! Good to have you on the show!" said the Lucario as she made a luminescent sign with Ash's name on it appear. "Hey, mind if we call you As? Maybe Sh? Oh! I know! How about... Ashy?"

With that last word, the Lucario used his powers to dress himself up as a Scottish man. He also turned his hair red like someone from Scotland, was wearing a kilt, and was holding a set of Bagpipes.

"It's like..." he then whistled, as if he was calling a dog. " Here boy! C'mon, Ashy!" he said with a Scottish accent.

He turned a Herdier holding a stick and wagging his tail. The antics of this Genie were really beginning to get to Ash. He'd never seen anyone, not even a crazy person; pull off so many loopy antics at one time.

"Whoa! I must've hit me in the head harder than I thought." Ash said.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the Lucario asked. The Lucario then poofed up a smoke cloud, and turned back to normal. But in the process, he scared Storm into hiding in Ash's shirt. He giggled a bit from the Pikachu's reaction, but really didn't mean to scare him.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu. Hope I didn't singe your fur!" the Lucario apologized. "Hey, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gaining weight. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up a second!" Ash said. "I'm... Your master?"

Ash suddenly found himself with a high school graduate's hat on, and a rolled up diploma in his hand.

"THAT'S RIGHT! He can be taught! That's right, you've just met..." He poofed himself into a very muscular "The ever impressive..." he again poofed himself into a box, "MILDLY... CONTAINED..." he then poofed out of the box, and pulled out a puppet that looked like him. "Most often imitated... But certainly never DUPLICATED!"

Duplicate #1: "Duplicated!"

Duplicate #2: "Duplicated!"

Duplicate #3: "Duplicated!"

Duplicate #4: "Duplicated!"

Duplicate #5: "Duplicated!"

"GENIE... OF... THE LAMP!"

The now named Genie poofed himself into a set of show host clothes while his duplicates applauded in the background.

"Straight from the lamp! Right here for all your wish granting services! Thank you!"

"Wait a minute, back up there! Wish granting services?" Misty asked.

"That's right!" Genie replied, dispelling his duplicates. "Three wishes to be exact. And IXNAY on the wishing for more wishes! That's all your friend gets! But, I will battle for him, even AFTER he uses up all of his wishes."

Genie turned himself into a slot machine, pulled the lever, and three of his faces appeared on the roulette wheels. Then three smaller versions of Genie wearing sombreros popped out.

"THREE! Uno, dos, tres! No substitutions, expansions, or refunds!"

"Okay. Now I know I'm dreaming!" Ash said.

Music began to play out of nowhere as Genie figured out the perfect way to explain this to the boy, the girl, and the Pikachu. It was going to be totally awesome for him!

"Master, I don't think you quite understand what you've got here. So why don't you just roommate while I illuminate the possibilities?" Genie said before he began to sing.

 _Genie:_

 _Well Alibaba had them forty thieves,_

 _Scheherazade had a thousand tales._

Genie summoned a bunch of thugs with swords in their hands.

 _But master you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

 _You got a brand of Magic never fails!_

He then appeared and used his arms to punch them all away, and took Ash to a boxer's ring, and rubbed his shoulders.

 _You got some power in your corner now,_

Genie turned himself into a firework, before he lit his fuse and flew all around the clearing.

 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

 _You've got some punch! PIZAZZ! Yahoo and how!_

He then appeared in a smaller version of himself, and half of him was in his Pokéball.

 _See all you gotta do is rub that ball!_

 _And I'll say..._

Now he was the same size as when he was released from his Pokéball.

 _Mister Ash Ketchum sir,_

 _What will your pleasure be?_

He turned himself into a waiter with a notepad in his hand, and poofed up a table for Ash, Misty, and Storm.

 _(French Accent) Let me take your order, jot it down._

 _(Normal Voice) You ain't never had a friend like me!_

 _*Giggles*_

 _Life is your restaurant_

Genie poofed up a roast chicken for the group, before it spun around and became his head.

 _And I'm your maître de!_

He then turned back to normal, except his ear was extremely large.

 _C'mon, whisper what it is you want!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Genie duplicated himself again, and all four of his clones gave Ash a barber treatment.

 _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

 _You're the boss! The king! THE SHAW!_

He poofed up an Arabian throne chair for Ash to sit on, while two of his clones fanned him.

 _Just say your wish._

 _It's yours, true dish!_

 _How 'bout a little more baklava?_

 _Have some of column A,_

 _Try all of column B!_

Genie summoned two giant pillars, one of stone, and one, for some reason, made of fruit. Ash jumped off the second pillar, and landed on a pillow that Genie summoned.

 _I'm in the mood to help you dude!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Genie then poofed herself into a white tux, and began to do a small tap dance routine during a musical interlude. Ash just couldn't believe how graceful this Lucario was when it came to dancing. Pretty soon, Genie poofed himself back into his normal attire, and resumed the song.

 _Genie:_

 _Can your friends do this?_

Genie juggled his own head.

 _Can your friends do that?_

He then tossed it to Ash who juggled it just as well.

 _Can your friends pull this..._

Genie then pulled on his own tail, and turned into a Bunnelby.

 _Out their little hat?_

He then turned into a large Salamence.

 _Can your friends go POOF?_

Genie then made three Arabian belly dancer girls appear, which made Ash blush.

 _Hey, looky here! Ha ha!_

 _Can your friends go Abra Kadabra, LET ER RIP!_

Genie pulled his face apart, and made the girls vanish.

 _And then make the sucker disappear?_

 _So don't ya sit there slack jawed, BUGGY EYED,_

 _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_

 _You got me bona fide certified!_

 _You got a Genie for you charged affairs!_

 _I've got a powerful urge to help you out!_

 _So watcha wish? I really wanna know!_

Genie leaned his ear to Ash, to hear his wishes, and then pulled out a long piece of paper out of Ash's ear.

 _You got a list that's three miles long no doubt,_

 _Well all you gotta do is rub like so, and OH!_

A dozen worshippers were now in the background, while Ash had six more arms. Wait, WHAT!? Turns out, it was the belly dancers again. Two danced away, while one stayed behind to kiss Ash.

 _Mister Ash Ketchum sir, have a wish, or two, or three!_

The girl then turned into Genie, and Ash kissed his cheek.

 _I'm on the job, you big nabob._

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

Genie then summoned four dancing Donphans.

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

He then let Ash aim his hand to summon four dancing Camerupts.

 _You ain't never!_

Genie summoned a bunch of soldiers armed with swords.

 _Had a!_

He then summoned five Monfernos with cymbals.

 _FRIEND LIKE ME!_

He then summoned several ships, and the girls from before. Misty ended up dancing with the Camerupts.

 _YEAH HA HA!_

Ash was tossed up by the Donphans.

 _WA HA HA!_

Storm was dancing alongside Genie.

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

With the song finished, Genie used his powers to return everything back to normal, even though they were all still in his little pocket dimension. But there was a florescent sign that read applause above his head.

"Any questions?" Genie asked.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter!**

 **As for the poll concerning "The Heartless Apocalypse", the winner is "Fusion Loader"! Looking back, I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, next poll is what Sora's partner should be. You have 8 votes to use. Although, the digimon Chicchimon, Bearmon, Monmon, Neemon, Dracmon, Phascomon, Syakomon, and KoKabuterimon would digivolve into the legendary warriors from frontier.**


End file.
